


Dreams

by ohmaigay



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kara Danvers, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Lena finds herself dreaming about her best friend in more than friendly ways. Little does she know that Kara was having the same type of dream.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so I didn't actually get past episode five of season three, so if things don't seem to follow the show, it's because I got fed up with the CW and only really know what's going on in the show from gifs of Katie.

Lena sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was late, she'd stayed late at Cat Co. to begin with and then stopped by at L Corp and tried to get some work done there too. Sam had been stressed lately and Lena just wanted to take a bit of the workload off of her shoulders. Instead, somebody (Jess, who was she kidding?) snitched on her to Sam and the woman had come up there at an ungodly hour to drive her home. Sam threatened to make Lena stay with her at night just so she wouldn't go and try to get in some extra work. Lena luckily managed to convince Sam that she'd get some sleep if she was driven home, which wasn't nearly as easy as she'd figured it would have been. 

The automatic lights in Lena's apartment flickered on as she came in. Lena put her coat up, went into the kitchen to find it practically empty, and then walked back to her bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and found something nice and casual to wear. Lena had lots of nice, silky, expensive pajamas, but there were nights when she found herself wanting to be wrapped up in a pair of flimsy pajama shorts and a tank top. 95% of the time the tank tops were ones she'd gotten her senior year of high school up to her sophomore year in college, which were mainly just from bands that nobody would expect a Luthor to listen to. 

Once she was changed, Lena went to get something to drink. She found an unopened bottle of gin in her liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass. She found some takeout from the day before and microwaved it. After she'd eaten and finished the gin, she went through her nighttime routine and laid herself down in bed. As she laid there, trying desperately to fall asleep naturally, she wondered what Kara was doing. It was late, so she was probably asleep in her apartment, maybe with somebody, maybe alone. Alex had told her that Kara was starting to get better, that she seemed to be a lot happier than she had been recently. After tossing and turning for much too long, Lena reached to her bedside table and took two sleeping pills with water. Soon after, she felt herself drifting off to sleep, hoping that Kara was okay whatever she was doing. 

_Lena stretched out her legs, shocked when she hit something. Kara turned to look at her, smiling warmly. She looked relaxed and happy, actually smiling. Lena loved seeing her smile, it was one of her absolute favorite things to see in the world. As Kara turned her entire body to face Lena when she stood up at the edge of her bed, Lena noticed that she was wearing less clothes than usual. In fact, Kara wasn't really wearing clothes, just a matching Superman bra and underwear set. Kara's abs moved with the rest of her body and whatever Kara had said was completely and utterly lost on Lena, who's outstretched hand longed for the feeling of Kara's flesh._

_"Come closer," Lena said and Kara complied. Kara moved on top of Lena's lap, biting her lip as Lena looked at her exposed skin up close. There was a burning feeling in Lena's stomach as she looked at Kara this way, a hunger that could only be satisfied in one way. "I think we should take the day off."_

_"Oh really?" Kara asked and Lena nodded, her lips immediately latching onto the crook of Kara's neck. Kara bit her lip to stifle a moan as Lena pressed her fingers into Kara's back while she kissed her neck. Lena ducked her neck down to kiss the soft flesh of Kara's breast which was poking out from her bra, her fingers reaching up to undo the bra. Once Lena had Kara's bra off, the dark haired woman pushed the blonde onto her back. Lena's lips made a trail from Kara's jawline, down her neck, and all the way to the hem of her underwear. "L-Lena."_

_Lena kissed back up to Kara's breast and took one nipple into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it until it was hard and then moved on to the other one. Kara's moans began to get a little louder. Lena could feel her hips thrust up against her stomach and Lena kissed down her stomach and hooked her fingers through Kara's underwear. She pulled them down, looking to make sure to Kara was okay with this. Once Lena had tossed her underwear off to the side, she put her hands on the insides of Kara's thighs and spread her legs apart. Kara was already very wet, so Lena decided that rather than linger and tease her thighs, she would try to get right to the point. Lena dipped the tip of her middle finger and spread Kara's wetness all over before using her thumb to tease her clit a bit. Lena knew that Kara wanted her mouth, she always wanted that first and sometimes Lena would indulge her with that, but Lena wanted to really be able to see Kara's first orgasm._

_"L-Lena." Kara threw her head back in a moan as Lena pumped a finger inside of her. A second finger was added almost immediately and Lena began to set a steady pace. With the way her hand was angled, Lena's thumb would move against her clit with each thrust of her fingers. Lena curled her fingers in a 'come here' motion as she thrust and felt Kara twitch with each brush against her g-spot. With a few more thrusts of her hand and an added finger, Kara's stomach was visibly tightening, which flexed her abs, her breathing began to pick up, the moans began higher pitched, and Lena felt Kara's muscles contracting around her fingers. When Kara came, it was a series of gasps and moans as Kara's hands balled the sheets up in her fists. Lena took out a finger, leaving just two inside of Kara as she slowly pumped them in and out, bringing her girlfriend to a second orgasm._

_"Where's that stamina?" Lena asked, Kara taking a bit longer than usual to get up. Lena climbed up to lay next to her girlfriend and smiled, kissing her neck. Lena put her fingers to Kara's lips and watched with lust-darkened eyes as the blonde licked herself from Lena's fingers. Lena's gaze on her seemed to become impossibly more heated and Lena waited until Kara was done putting on her show to begin again._

_"Enjoying the show?" Kara asked and Lena nodded, pulling one of her perfectly soft lips between her teeth. Within seconds of Kara releasing Lena's hand, the brunette was on top of the blonde. Kara looked at Lena's body as she was straddled. Lena was wearing the simple black lace undergarment set that Kara had found herself becoming so fond of. Kara felt herself biting back moans as Lena's mouth once again trailed itself down her body, this time starting at her neck and ending on the inside of her thighs. Kara knew without looking that there would be marks she'd have to cover up in the morning, but as long as Lena was paying for the makeup, she was perfectly fine with it._

_"I want to hear you, don't hold back anything. If you do, I'll stop right there and you'll just have to get yourself off," Lena said, her tone darker and sexier. Kara nodded and as Lena's tongue poked out and brushed her clit, she let her mouth open to let out the gasp. Lena smirked against her and pulled her clit into her mouth, sucking lightly on it. Kara's gasps turned to quiet moans which only fueled Lena to drag this out as long as she could. Kara's fingers laced themselves in Lena's hair and she lightly pushed Lena's head down. As much as she loved the other woman's mouth on her clit, that wasn't where she believed it'd do its best work. "Eager, I like it."_

_"O-only for you," Kara moaned out as Lena's tongue did teasing swipes at her entrance. Kara knew that Lena would do that just to taste her for a bit. Lena had once drunkenly said she was a woman of exquisite tastes and at the time, Kara didn't understand what she'd meant with that, but every single time Lena took the extra time just to taste Kara or let Kara taste herself, she had to think about that. As Lena's tongue finally delved inside of her, Kara found herself losing all ability to think. She took her hands out of Lena's hair for safety reasons and they found themselves balled up in the sheets for the second time that night. Kara found herself thanking Rao that she'd gotten the gift of "Super sheets" as she liked to think of them before she started getting fucked by Lena because she doubted that she'd had enough money to buy new sheets so often._

_Lena's tongue moved in and out of her and Kara found her stomach muscles tightening with it. Kara shuddered at the feeling of Lena's hands holding down her hips, the skin on skin contact almost too much in the moment. Kara felt her entire body get hot and suddenly everything was too much as she felt cum practically gush out of her body and onto Lena's tongue. Kara was so out of it at the moment that she didn't realize how loud her "quiet" screams of pleasure were and she definitely didn't notice Lena leaving to help her get everything cleaned up. Kara slowly felt the feeling come back to her legs and as Lena cleaned the bed, Kara hopped into the shower, knowing if she tried showering with Lena, neither of them would actually get cleaner._

Kara's eyes shot open and she could feel dampness on her legs. She turned on the light beside her bed and got out. Not only was there a questionably large wet spot on the sheets, but there were holes from where she'd been grabbing them in her sleep. Kara sighed and pulled her sheets off of her bed before checking her phone and grabbing some money to do laundry. As she walked to clean her sheets, she thought about what Lena was doing in that moment. She knew that thinking of Lena so soon after a dream like that was probably not the best idea, but Kara couldn't find it in herself to care about the best idea. 

As Kara's sheets were being washed, Kara used the change she wouldn't need to buy a soda from the machine. She got out her phone and took a selfie of herself waiting. She smiled, liking how it turned out and went to Instagram. She thought about what she should caption it with and how long it'd take Lena to like it. Sometimes Kara thought Lena had it set up to automatically like all of her posts, but that thought soon left her brain when it sounded insane and like something somebody with a crush would do. She ended up on just hashtagging with #latenights and then posting it. Lena liked it after a couple minutes and she commented "I get that" popped up, Kara really wondered what Lena was doing up at such a time. For a couple seconds she humored the idea that Lena had a dream just like Kara's and that maybe she needed to replace her sheets as well.

 


End file.
